


Three Cheers For Sweet Demon Dick

by whyryanross



Series: why mcr is really gone [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyryanross/pseuds/whyryanross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it had been nearly 9 months since gerards mysterious "disappearance". things had calmed down, people had stopped looking for him, and frank was just starting to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Cheers For Sweet Demon Dick

it had been nearly 9 months since gerards mysterious "disappearance". things had calmed down, people had stopped looking for him, and frank was just starting to forget.   
  
  
frank really had to go poop. like a lot. he could barely contain it. grabbing his favorite magazine, he ran to the bathroom, locked the door, pulled down his pants and sat on the toilet. this was not gonna be fun, he already knew it.   
he'd already been in the bathroom for 15 minutes when things started to get strange. all of a sudden his butthole expanded as something began pushing through. this is not ur normal shit, frank thought to himself, somethin weird is going on. he didnt have time to think anything more bc just then his ass stretched more than he ever expected, and thats when he felt it. it felt like... well, it felt like a foot. but the foot wasnt alone! attached to the foot was a leg, then another leg, then hips, butt, torso, arms, and finally a head. the person climbed out of franks ass while he lay on the floor-- having fallen off the toilet-- in agony. he had absolutely no fucking idea what was going on.   
when it seemed the pain had stopped and the thing was out, frank slowly pulled his pants on and stood up. he turned around and gasped. standing in front of him was none other than gerard way. frank screamed "WTF IS GOING ON HOW DID U COME BACK I THOUGHT U WERE DEAD" but gerard just smirked and said "not even ur booty can kill me, baby". frank was speechless. his ex-lover had just pushed his way out of his fucking ass.   
  
tbh gerard was pretty pissed i mean, fuck he'd been swallowed into a black hole by his bandmate's butt. frank didnt want him to be angry though, and he couldnt just let gerard leave. he knew gerard would tell everyone what happened, and frank just couldnt have that. after 20 minutes of sweet talk and puppy dog eyes frank had once again seduced gerard. they were on the bed, naked, and frank got on his knees again, wanting gerards face right back where it belongs: his butthole. gerard shook his head and said "no way im doing tht again" but frank persisted until they finally came to a compromise. gerard was just starting to get into the blow job he had relented to giving frank, when he felt a slight pinch on his tongue. he pulled back and nearly screamed when he saw it, franks slit was not only open a few inches, but had tiny sharp teeth inside. gerard was ready to run bc no way in hell he was gonna deal with franks fucked up demon private parts ever again, but just as he was about to turn, the slit open its mouth huge and wide and reached up and bit gerards head clean off. gerards body fell to the ground with a thunk. now for sure, gerard would never come back. frank moaned and reached down to pet his dick, which was happily munching on gerards skull. he giggled and panted "good boy" as he stroked his penis and soon fell into a peaceful, post-coital sleep.


End file.
